


[podfic] but i must go

by dance4thedead



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, Experimental audio, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: Bucky knows the worst thing that he could say to Steve.PODFICofbut i must goby storiesfortravellers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] but i must go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but i must go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444120) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou). Log in to view. 



###  _This podfic was recorded at 6:30am outside in a rainstorm.  
No additional sound effects were added._  
  


  
Your browser does not support the audio element. 

02:26 - download [.wav](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/4rdafnuf83d5y4n/but%20i%20must%20go.wav?dl=1) (12.3MB) - download [.mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cr051d5q1on6ub1/but%20i%20must%20go.mp3?dl=1) (1.33MB)  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to storiesfortravellers for the blanket permission to use your work. It hurt.
> 
> Thank you to Akaihyou for putting this fic on my radar by doing a fantastic job on the original podfic, which this version is a repod of. 
> 
> Everyone else, please send love, comments, and kudos to these two!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] but i must go fix it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411388) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou)




End file.
